1889parisworldfairfandomcom-20200216-history
Culture and Anthropology
One of the major attractions of the exposition was the area of cultures. At the height of the imperialistic era and the age of Western expansion, France built a "Palace of the colonies" to feature the cultures of the lands that they occupied as well as other cultures throughout the world. Included were reproductions of homes and architectures of various cultures as shown inl'Histoire de l'habitation (history of habitation) from the same volume of La Nature cited on the Technology page of this site. Also described in the same review were "red skin" exhibits featuring Buffalo Bill Cody and Annie Oakley. Various other sources are given below, which feature the exhibits that have cultural and anthropological aspects, including portions of books; journal, newspaper and on-line articles; DVDs; and posters that treat subjects from the portrayal of culture through their habitation to how countries from the Americas participated in the Expo. La Nature, Review of the sciences and their application in art and industry. Series information: 1890: 18th year, first semester: n°862 to 887. Creator: Tissandier, Gaston, chief editor; Parville, Henri de, director. Publisher: Paris : Masson, 1890. Language: French. Physical description: 4-428 p., 363 ill. Unique identifiers: CNAM 4° Ky 28.34.http://cnum.cnam.fr/fSYN/4KY28.34.html. Abstract: La Nature was a periodical published semi-anually in France, featuring advances in science and how the were presented and used in art, industry, and society. The first semester 1890 volume featured fewer exhibits from the 1889 Expo than did the previous edition, but it did include an article specifically covering the Tunisia cultural exhibit. History of Habitation exhibit, Paris Exposition, 1889. Publisher: Unspecified, 1889. Physical description: 1 photographic print : albumen. Unique identifier: Library of Congress reproduction number LC-USZ62-106557,http://lcweb2.loc.gov/cgi-bin/query/D?ils:2:./temp/~pp_raNv Abstract: This is one of many actual photographs of the buildings from the Habitation Exhibit archived at the Library of Congress. The collection can be located at http://lcweb2.loc.gov/cgi-bin/query/r?pp/ils:@FILREQ(@FIELD(CALL(+6634))@FIELD(COLLID+cph Le camp exotique, article from page 1 of Le Petit Journal newspaper. Series information: May 15, 1889, number 9637, 27th year, Le Petit Journal. Creator: not given. Publisher: Paris : Le Petit Journal. Language: French. Physical description: Newspaper article on page 1 of 4, upper left. Unique identifiers: http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k6101315.zoom.f1.langFR. Abstract: This article, title translatable as "The exotic camp" details the journalist's description of the military camp of the colonial and foreign troops. Of special interest to the writer are the dressing, sleeping, and grooming habits of soldiers from Africa, Asia, and other exotic and "indigenous" areas. Some soldiers were reported as having been "Europeanized since their arrival by donning socks and shoes loaned to them by French soldiers. A true luxury!" They reportedly tolerated well the change of climate, and few fell ill, observed the writer. Mexico at the World's Fairs: Crafting a Modern Nation Creator: Tenorio-Trillo, Mauricio Publisher: Berkeley: University of California Press, 1996. Language: English Physical description: xiv + 373 pp. (cloth) Unique identifiers: ISBN 978-0-520-20267-2. http://www.h-net.org/reviews/showrev.php?id=672 Abstract: The author correlates how Mexico built its image in the European community, focusing on the Paris exposition of 1889. L'Argentine à l'Exposition Universelle de 1889 Creator: Raquillet, Pauline Language: French Physical description: Electronic article. Unique identifiers:http://www.univ-paris-diderot.fr/hsal/hsal972/prb97-2.html Abstract: Author Pauline Raquillet explains Argentina's debut into the European world during the Exposition Universelle of 1889. Included are evaluations of what how France's culture influenced south American countries and the benefits received from participating in the Expo. La Russie à l'Exposition universelle de 1889 Series information: , Vol. 37, No. 3 (Jul. - Sep., 1996), pp. 349-367 (article consists of 19 pages) Creator: Aubain, Laurence Publisher:EHESS Language: French Unique identifiers: ISSN 12526576, http://www.jstor.org/stable/20171010 Abstract: An discussion of how Russia potrayed itself during the 1889 expo, including how Mihail Aseev rode two horses for 30 days from the Ukraine to Paris to arrive at the fair. Paris 1889 - Russian House Creator: Tymkiw, Liz Publisher: University of Maryland Libraries, 2005. Language: English Unique identifier: http://hdl.handle.net/1903.1/35 Abstract: The author comments on the History of Habitation exhibit, especially the Russian House, which is a photograph in the University of Maryland collection. "L'Histoire de l'Habitation Humaine was meant to "record human history for future generations" and to give people a chance to experience the past and other cultures outside of a museum (Jourdain 1892). The other agenda of this exhibit was to show how far humanity had come in technology, morals, and intelligence (Muller-Scheessel 2001). L'Histoire de l'Habitation Humaine was accepted at the time as an appropriate display, but today we can discern much racism and misunderstanding of other cultures. " Ces zoos humains de la République coloniale Series information: Le monde diplomatique, August 2000. Creators: Bancel, Nicolas; Blanchard, Pascal; LeMaire, Sandrine. Publisher: Paris : Le monde diplomatique, 2000. Language: French (or English with subscription.) Physical description: Web-based article. Unique identifiers: http://www.monde-diplomatique.fr/2000/08/BANCEL/14145. Abstract: The authors describe the "negro villages" and other ethnological expositions of the various World's Fairs of the late 19th and early 20th century as "human zoos." Annie Oakley. videorecording Series information: American Experience documentaries. Creator: Freifeld, Riva Publisher: Va. : Distributed by PBS Home Video ; Hollywood, Calif. : Distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment, ©2006. Language: English. Physical description: DVD; NTSC format Unique identifiers: 141571701X, 9781415717011,http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/68941070&referer=brief_results. Abstract: The story of a five-foot-tall sharpshooter who pulled herself out of the depths of poverty to become known the world over as a symbol of the Wild West. From producer Riva Freifeld, this one-hour film chronicles Oakley's life, from her childhood in Ohio to her world tours with Buffalo Bill's Wild West show, including her performance at the 1889 Exposition Universelle. (seehttp://www.pbs.org/wgbh/amex/oakley/peopleevents/e_europe.html) Je Viens Series information: Buffalo Bill's Wild West Posters Creator: not specified. Publisher: JMP & Lithography. c. 1889. Physical description: Original colored lithograph poster. Paper and ink stamp, 29.5 x 39.5 in. Unique identifier: http://www.bbhc.org/bbm/collections.cfm Abstract: In the poster Je Viens Buffalo Bill announces, "I'm Coming!" to the French public on his 1889 tour. Buffalo Bill's Wild West was wildly popular in France. The show appeared for seven months at the Exposition Universelle in Paris. A grandstand, campground and even an electric plant were built to support the show for its extended stay.